The Bunny Quest
This is a collab with Galecrescent98 and Chaseisonthecase In this story Wolf Chase accidentally thought he killed Skye's bunny while hunting a bunny that was Skye's bunny before Rocky stopped him, now he has to find a bunny before Skye notices can Chase find a bunny in time ? Rocky comes out of the lookout. Wolf Chase: (In hunting position facing Skye’s pup house) (Low growl) Rocky:(thinking) I wonder what chase is doing.... Wolf Chase: (He soon gets closer and closer to a bunny he saw in Skye's pup house) Rocky: wait a minute...that bunny is… Wolf Chase: (He then pounces on the bunny) Rocky: Chase! Stop! Wolf Chase: (Already swallowed the bunny) Hmm? Rocky: That's Skye's bunny! Spit it up! Wolf Chase: (He soon spits it out) It was Skye’s bunny? When did she had one? Rocky: Remember when we found a home for those bunnies in farmer Yumi's farm? Wolf Chase: oh… (Looks at the bunny) Please tell me he is still alive…... Rocky: it looks dead to me… Wolf Chase: Oh no……! Rocky: What are we going to do? Wolf chase: Maybe…. i can find a bunny with a small mohawk and back spot Rocky: but what about this one? Wolf Chase: Hide it in your pup house Rocky: okay. But still, what if she finds it? Wolf Chase: Lets just hope she doesn't. Rocky:well, we better start looking Skye: Looking for what guys? Wolf chase: Uh… a game to make…. Rocky: y-yeah. Skye: oh ok. I'll go get some carrots for my bunny. See you later. Wolf Chase: bye…….(Gulps) (Skye leaves) Rocky: that was close… Wolf chase: Yes….. Rocky: where should we start? Wolf Chase: Hmmm where do bunnies go around most of the time? Rocky: I guess they go wherever they can find food Wolf Chase: farmer Yumi’s….farm…. Rocky: But skye is there… Wolf chase: Well you try to distract her while i search for one Rocky: okay. Let's get going. They soon drove to farmer Yumi’s farm where they spot Skye picking carrots Rocky walks to where skye is Rocky: hi skye. Wolf Chase: Hi! Skye: Hi guys! Rocky: how is the hunt going? Skye: hunt? Wolf Chase: its a game! where i hunt not really hunt but find the rest of the pups kinda like hide and seek Skye:Oh, how is it going? Rocky: (nervous) No one has died so far. Wolf Chase: He means no one has been found RIGHT Rocky? Rocky: y-yeah...that's what I mean hehe Skye: oh ok, have fun. I'm returning to the lookout. Wolf Chase: For what? Skye: Feed my bunny. Wolf Chase: Wait! Skye:what is it? Rocky: want to play with me? Wolf Chase: Yeah Rocky wants to play with you Skye: oh, I guess I can play for a few minutes. Wolf Chase: Ill just keep on “hunting” then Skye: Good luck Chase. Wolf Chase: Thanks Skye (He walks away) Rocky: Let's see who gets more bunnies...I mean...Carrots. Ready set go! Skye: okay… Wolf Chase: (Sniffs) Hmmm (He spots on) Oh found one (He slowly approaches it) The bunny hears a noise making it run away. Wolf Chase: Aww! (He starts chasing it) The bunny runs into mr. Porter's. Wolf Chase: (He runs into a melon) Whoooa!(He crashes into a table) Ouch….. Mr. Porter: are you ok Chase? Wolf Chase: Yea…. have you seen a bunny around here? Mr. Porter: I saw one going out of here. Wolf Chase: Where to ? Mr. Porter: Towards the lookout. Wolf Chase: Thanks! (He runs to the lookout) The bunny runs into the lookout and steps on a pup pup boogie mat. Wolf Chase: (He enters) Got you! (He approaches him) The bunny starts jumping on the mat as the game turns on. Wolf Chase: Oooo(He starts playing) Zuma: Nice moves dude. Can I play? Wolf Chase: Su…...wait a minute where is the bunny? The bunny goes out of the lookout and into Chase's pup house. Wolf Chase: (He follows) Got you now! Skye: Got what chase? Wolf Chase: Uh…. mints for my breath? Skye: But...why is a bunny in your house? Wolf Chase: Uh…. i was just wondering the same thing Skye: I’m starting to think you are hiding something… Wolf Chase: Ok fine i was about to eat it……. Skye: oh...Why? Wolf Chase: I was just ...hungry…. Skye: Why didn’t you ask for some kibble? Wolf Chase: i was craving for meat…… Skye: I guess it’s because you are a wolf...Anyway, Where is my bunny? Wolf Chase: Uh….. i think he went on a hop? Skye: Are you sure? Rocky kept mentioning the words bunny, hunt and dead… Wolf Chase: Yea… because i was hunting this bunny and eating it dead…. Skye: oh… But still, I must feed my bunny, Where did it go? Wolf Chase: uh…..Ok alright i’ll admit i killed him Skye i didn't mean to i didn't know it was your’s and when i swallowed and rocky stopped me he died….. Skye: (tears up) But Chase...why? Wolf Chase: Im sorry Skye…. (Whimpers) he is in rocky’s pup house….. Skye: Can I see it? Wolf Chase: Sure…. (He leads Skye to rocky's pup house) Skye: It isn't here… Wolf Chase: What? Skye: Yeah, look Wolf Chase: Huh? Unless someone moved him or…… The bunny is behind chase Wolf Chase: (Looks behind) He is alive! } Skye: really?! Wolf Chase: Yea! Skye: (looks at the bunny) You are right! Wolf Chase: Im sorry skye for lying i just didn’t ….it was by accident and i didn’t know what to do ...and well…… i just didn’t want you to hate me….. Skye: Why would I hate you? You should have told me. Wolf Chase: Sorry Skye….. Skye: It’s okay Chase. Just avoid bunnies from now on. Wolf Chase: Alright (Stomach growls) But ill just go on hunt on birds instead Skye: Or maybe you could get some kibble. Wolf Chase: Ok ,but that really doesn't satisfy my hunger much Rocky: But it sure helps with the breath. Wolf Chase: Hey! Bath’s help you on your scent Rocky: hey! I don’t smell. Then the other rabbit smells rocky and faints Wolf Chase: Suuure…. Rocky: It’s just a coincidence. Skye laughs. Then Skye's bunny smells him and he faints Wolf Chase: What about now? And rocky i think you killed Skye’s bunny with your scent! Skye: he is just fainted...But, we should get Rocky to Katie’s for a bath before someone faints. Rocky: Wait, no! (runs).